I'll Never Get Over You
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: John & Mykiah had dated for years. She even followed him to the big time - the WWE, being his manager. What happens when Mykiah loses the love of her life and she is left dealing with a broken heart?


"Just tell her that I'm going out with my buddies again. You know, hitting the clubs and bars and whatever. I don't care, man. Why do I still have to answer to my ex-girlfriend, Randy? We've been broken up for 8 months." John said as he slicked his hair back.

"Ex-fiancée." Randy said, correcting his friend. Randy and John were close. They had been ever since they debuted with the WWE around the same time. He met Mykiah, John's ex-finance at the same time as well. Even after the break-up, he always had a soft spot for her and never broke the friendship with her.

"Thanks for the correction, Einstein. I know my storied past with her. You don't have to remind me. Just keep it where it is, Randy. In the past." John said, becoming slightly angry. Ever since there break-up, Randy tried pushing the two back together, but what happened was to much for her to overlook and she had made her decision. John had lived with it, even though it ate at him that he missed her touch, the way she felt in his arms, her scent. The truth was, John Cena missed his lover, his soul mate and the meaningless one-night-stands he acquired meant nothing to him.

"I'm not making you answer for your past or to her for that matter. But, as soon as you get over yourself and realize that your still in love with her, you can dig yourself out of the whole your living in. Stop being stubborn and make amends with her. She's going through hell John, for you not controlling yourself at your bachelor party. Why did you have to sleep with her best friend? Why did you have to sleep with Candice Michelle, of all fuckin' people, John? I'm going to talk to my friend! When you get over yourself, come find me!" Randy said, pushing his way past him and slamming the door.

John heard the bang echo through the hotel room as he slumped on the bed and felt the tears burning his eyes. He knew he messed up, but the truth was, he couldn't remember. He knew he had done something terrible the next morning when he woke up to see Candice naked in the bed with him. The only thing that hurt worse was when Mykiah walked in and saw her there as well. The look in her eyes was enough to make any man cry. She wouldn't let him explain, and he couldn't blame her, because it looked worse than it appeared. But, he honestly didn't remember sleeping with her, or drinking the night before for that matter.

_I hear you're taking the town again  
Having a good time with all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me_

She heard the soft knock coming from her door as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her nearly naked form. She opened the door and smiled as she saw the boyish good-looks for Randy Orton peering at her.

"How are you, Kitten?" he asked, as he kissed her cheek softly and sat on the nearby arm chair.

"Good. I'm really good. I can't complain." She said, managing a weak smile. The truth was, she wasn't good. Ever since she walked in our her soon to be husband and her assumed best friend in a compromising fashion, she hadn't been fine. She loved John, with everything she possessed inside her. Her life had spiraled downhill ever since then and she couldn't seem the grasp reality and get her life straightened out. She had ran into a few times since she was the manager of a few other wrestlers, but she just pushed past him and tried not giving him another thought. The way he had flaunted himself afterwards, like he didn't even care about her or what they shared together, was clear to her as to how John felt about their relationship. She heard the rumors and she knew too well that if he gave to shits about her or their future, he would have came back to her, explaining, begging, something. But instead, nothing. He didn't think about her at all and he was fine with the decision he had made. Or so she thought.

_You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free  
I know that I oughta get on with my life  
But a life lived without you could never be right_

"Cut the shit, Kia. Don't lie to me. You still love him, don't you?" Randy asked, staring at his delicate friend. She felt the tears burning her eyes, but fought them off.

"It doesn't matter Randy. He made his decision, loud and clear. Besides, I'm moving on. You know, Amy actually thinks I should move on and find someone else. 'There's plenty of other fish in the sea' she says. I've always hated that statement." She said, laughing to herself.

"You're avoiding the subject, Kia. Just stop being so bull-headed and go talk to him. You're both hurting here. I see it all over your face. His, too." Randy said.

Mykiah rolled her eyes as she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. She leaned against the counter as soon as the door was shut and let the tears fall. Yeah, Randy was right. She loved him. She was going to spend the rest of her life with John, without a second thought. How else was she suppose to react? He obviously had moved on, so she couldn't let him or anyone else see her down like this.

The thing that killed her deep inside more than anything else, was the way he disregarded everything. He continued on with his life, without a thought, and slept with so many random girls. She was laying around helpless and heartbroken, while he was sleeping with any random girl.

**And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me**

She splashed the cold water over her face and peered into the mirror. She was a shell of a person she once knew, only a year ago. She slipped her shirt over her head and smiled down at Randy as she grabbed her tennis shoes.

"Mykiah, go talk to him. You know it might work. You two have a lot to talk about. He misses you." Randy said, the concern filling his eyes.

"Randy, it's no use. We're over with. I'm glad I found this out before it was too late. He cheated on me! Does that mean anything at all to you? I mean, he disregarded ever emotion I ever felt for him and tossed it to Candice Michelle. My best friend! I refuse to cry over this asshole another day. I'm fine Randy. I'm moving on." She said, managing another weak smile in his direction.

She bent down to tie her shoe and to break eye contact from Randy. She felt the tears rising again, and refused to show anyone, even her good friend Randy, she was still hurting.

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay  
I know that I oughta find someone new  
But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. It's no use talking to you or him. If you both want to miserable without each other, be my guest. I just wish you both would put your pride aside and talk. Just talk, that's it. C ya." He said, waving to her before he left.

She flung herself on the bed as the tears feel freely from her eyes. She was so tired of hurting over John Cena, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She thought she had played it off so well with everyone, but apparently not. Maybe if she would go screw someone, she would feel better. She laughed at the thought, knowing full well she couldn't do that. She had too many morals.

**And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me**

The words that Randy had spoken to her before he left rang through her head as she sat up from the bed and wiped her red eyes.

_Talk to him._

What did she have to lose? She had lost him once and it wasn't like they were exactly close anymore. It couldn't hurt to talk, right? They had done that many times before. Instead of contemplating it any further, she grabbed her key card and cell phone as she ran out the door. She had to see him. She wanted to feel him, touch him and kiss his gentle lips. She missed being in his arms the most. The one place she was protected against all harm.

**No matter what I do  
It's like a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one I've ever loved**

The image she saw on the other side, made her heart jump. John was standing on the other side, about to knock on her door. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when it was only mere seconds, before they both spoke at the same time.

"John..."

"Mykiah..."

She felt her cheeks growing red, just from the mention of her name. John stared at his shoes, as he scratched his head.

"You go.."

"You go first..."

The laughed again, as their eyes locked for the first time in months. She felt the same amount of immense passion and raw emotion, like nothing had happened between them.

"John, I can't do this anymore. I'm lost without you. I can't continue to put a front and pretend like everything's okay. I never did get over you. You may have been able to forget us and what he had, but I can't." She said, feeling the warm tears springing her eyes once again. She never hesitated in letting them fall. It was something she had been wanting to say and needed to say, especially if she was going to move on.

"Whoa! Who said anything about me being able to get over you? I'm still just as hurt as that morning. I told you and everyone else. I don't know how I got in bed with Candice. I didn't drink a drop the night before. I don't even know if we did anything, Kia. God, why can't you believe me?" He asked, throwing his hands up to his short, military style cut in frustration and pain.

"You know, John, the picture showed something completely different, but known of that matters now. I miss you. I want you back. Is there anyway possible that you and I could..." She started but she was cut off but his lips pressing to hers. Her knees went weak as she fell into John, but never breaking the kiss. His hands went around her waist and held her close as he pushed her gently up to the door and felt her hands rubbing his chest. He moaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss, parting her mouth, inviting him in.

They broke apart as he pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, as sher realized her dream had finally came true. The past didn't matter, nothing mattered. What he said next, made her head spin and took her breath.

"I love you, Kia. I never stopped. I need you, too. Please, come home. Just let's put this behind us, get married and forget all this shit. I promise to never hurt you again. I love you, girl. I always have, and I always will." He said, placing butterfly kisses along her cheek.

"John, I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you, too. Let's go home." She said, kissing his lips lightly as he embraced her and they held each other close.

**And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over...  
Never get over you getting over...  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me**


End file.
